Nacimiento de una guerrera
by danielita19999
Summary: Bra por fin ha tomado la decisión de entrenar, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como pensaba. Su meta no será tan fácil de alcanzar…Una visita inesperada provoca cambios qué sin querer hace que ella viaje en el tiempo… conociendo a Raditz, un sayayin que le robara el corazón. Pero a la vez conociendo a otras personas que la dañaran al igual que hicieron con su padre...[Reeditando]


**N.A:** Hola lindas personitas. Lamento no haber actualizado nada, pero lamentablemente con la ultima actualización de fanfiction, ya no puedo entrar a mi antigua cuenta. Quitaron la opción de iniciar sesión con correo. Y pues, he ahí que no puedo entrar. Por lo cual subiré de nuevo todas mis historias. También, como se darán cuenta se está editando todo de nuevo. Los horrores ortográficos son muchos xD por eso lo reeditaré todo. Para una fácil lectura y para, por supuesto, su comodidad.

 **ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 **ACLARACIÓN 2:** " _Así_ " Pensamientos.

[...] Cambio de escenario.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO REEDITADO**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: IR DE COMPRAS Y LA IDEA

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana en la corporación cápsula, con los rayos de sol apenas entraban en las pequeñas rendijas de la habitación de la gran mansión. La tenue luz que deslumbraba el cuarto rosaban el rostro de una joven de azulada cabellera, las facciones de la joven eran finas y hermosas, el pelo revuelto en la gran cama donde descansaba le tapaba sus ojos. La joven Bra aún estaba en cama por obvias razones, este día no tendría que asistir al instituto. Aun eran las 7:25 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que los integrantes de la familia Brief estuviesen despiertos a tal hora.

Bra abrió un poco sus hermosos ojos azules, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la radiante luz que seguía entrando y lastimando sus ojos sin compasión. Su rostro era algo sublime, una nariz tan minúscula que su rostro parecía de porcelana, como aquellas muñequitas de excelsa hermosura que posaban en los estantes de muchas tiendas. Ella era casi igual, una piel sin ninguna imperfección, tan blanca que parecía copos de nieve, tan tersa que esta no podía ser comparada con otra cosa. Aunque era hermosa, su madre lo era aún más, a pesar de su edad.

La joven Brief empezó a incorporarse de la cama, talló sus ojos y acomodó un poco su larga melena azulada. Este sábado había decidido levantarse temprano para poder realizar las actividades de su agenda, este mismo día había decidido ir de compras con su mejor amiga Pan, aunque le hubiese costado mucho trabajo convencerla. La joven Son no le interesaba mucho esas actividades de su amiga Bra, le gustaba más entrenar con su abuelo o incluso su padre en sus ratos libres. Pero tenían mucho tiempo que no tenían actividades juntas donde pudieran convivir y conversar sobre sus vidas o amores. Así que iban al centro comercial, por decisión de Bra, claro. Esta se incorporó completamente y empezó a vestirse. Su atuendo consistía en unos vaqueros ajustados de color azul, una blusa de tirantes blanca con unos Vanz blancos al igual que su blusa.

Cuando estuvo lista, camino en dirección a la cocina, estaba un poco distraída y aun somnolienta para percatase de algo muy importante que estaba en su dirección.

— ¡Ah… pero papá!, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?— dijo Bra sorprendida al ver a su padre Vegeta despierto a estas horas.

Su mirada se ensanchó cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre en la cocina. Tal vez estaba en ese lugar en busca de comida. Igual que ella.

—Vine para desayunar y poder entrenar temprano en la cámara de gravedad— contestó con simpleza. El tono de su voz era sereno y apacible pero a la vez decidido—, ya veo que tú también te has levantado temprano. Ya programe los robots para que preparen el desayuno, no tardara en estar… ¿Y tú, por qué te has levantado temprano?— Preguntó Vegeta poniendo su semblante serio, arrugó su entrecejo y miraba a Bra interrogante. Se puso frente la joven para que no avanzara y se fuera sin responderle.

—Pues yo me levanté temprano porque tengo planes para salir con Pan de compras— contestó serena y dedicándole media sonrisa a su padre. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle los buenos días. Vegeta no se opuso a esa muestra de cariño, a su hija era la única que le permitía esos actos, pero cada que lo demostraba, siempre se mantenía firme y no mostraba ninguna emoción de agrado o de disgusto. — y mamá ¿Aun no se ha despertado? — Preguntó Bra cambiando de tema, puesto que no le había pedido permiso a su padre para salir.

—No, aún no se ha despertado— respondió Vegeta a la interrogante de Bra. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una silla del comedor— Y… ¿Sólo irán de compras, o qué más van hacer?— preguntó cerrando sus ojos azabaches para esperar una convincente respuesta.

—Pues claro papi… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iríamos a ver a chicos, o algo así?— Preguntó con sarcasmo Bra, pero en el rostro de Vegeta se veía la negativa de lo dicho, su rostro se desencajó y puso una mueca de asco—. Oh vamos papá, claro que no iremos a eso. Sólo iré al centro comercial con Pan para comprar ropa, quiero que Pan cambie un poco su look. Obviamente también me comprare mucha ropa… Y no sabes lo que me costó convencerla— sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien… pero si me doy cuenta que me mientes, te castigaré esa cosa tuya llamada celular… y sin tarjetas de crédito por al menos seis meses… ¿Queda claro?— Dijo Vegeta dedicándole la mirada más fría y penetrante que podía a su pequeña princesa.

Bra empezaba a transpirar y reír. Una gota caía por su sien. Esas miradas ella ya las conocía, su padre le estaba advirtiendo, él hablaba en serio.

—De acuerdo papi… Sólo iré de compras— contestó nerviosa.

En cuanto dieron por terminada la conversación, los dos se sentaron en el gran comedor para comenzar su desayuno, puesto que los robots habían dejado platillos en la mesa. Cada alimento desprendía un olor que hacía más voraz el apetito saiyajin. Los dos individuos empezaron a devorar la comida como si no hubiese un mañana, comían y tomaban lo que se les atravesara por enfrente. En el transcurso del tiempo, no tardó Bulma para que bajara a desayunar junto a su esposo e hija.

Cuando se plantó frente a ellos, empezó a tallarse los ojos y a bostezar. A pesar de no cambiarse ni arreglarse como se debía, era tan bella que no necesitaba de todo aquello. Claro que el maquillaje le ocultaba las pequeñas arrugas incipientes que comenzaban a salir.

—Buenos días. Hoy parece que se levantaron temprano. Qué raro, si hoy es sábado— dijo Bulma un poco desconcertada, se sentó junto a su marido y tomo un vaso de agua—. Oh, es verdad. Hoy tienes planes ¿verdad cariño?

—Si mamá, ya me tengo que dar prisa para arreglarme. Ya que quedé con Pan a las 10:00— le contestó a su madre con una sonrisa, fue con Bulma y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Se separó y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

—Hump— se escuchó un bufido proveniente de Vegeta— No entiendo porque tardan tanto en arreglarse— dijo tajante y con una mirada de disgusto.

—Oh… vamos Vegeta, todas las chicas nos tenemos que tomar nuestro tiempo para arreglarnos… yo también me tengo que tomar mi tiempo, ya que tengo una junta de la empresa a las 12:00 — contestó tomando su almuerzo.

—Va, tonterías— sentenció Vegeta rodando los ojos, puesto que esas cosas le enfadaban y aburrían.

—Vegeta, no estés celoso de Bra… sé que es difícil. Pero ya está creciendo y necesita ver el mundo, también conocerá a jóvenes. Recuerda que algún día se tendrá que casar, o hacer su vida con otra persona. Sé que tiene catorce años y se pasó muy rápido el tiempo. Pero sigue siendo una jovencita con vida social— dijo Bulma ganándose otro bufido de Vegeta.

—Eso no es verdad mujer. Pero aun así, todos esos insectos debiluchos no se acercaran a mi princesa. Estarán muertos en cuanto estén a tres metros de ella— sentencio Vegeta decidido y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

[…]

La joven Bra ya había llegado a su habitación. Escogió el atuendo que llevaría y lo dejó en su cama para disponerse a dar una ducha. Cuando se posicionó en la tina del baño, en su mirada se reflejaba lo infeliz que se ha sentido estos últimos meses, se sentía extraña, como si fuera una persona nueva e incapaz de cumplir sus anhelosos deseos de lucha. Ella sabía que esto no era pasajero, cuando pensaba en ello siempre sentía una adrenalina recorrer sus venas, como si hubiese nacido para aquello. Ella en tan solo sus cuatro años de edad, aprendió a detectar el Ki y la técnica de vuelo en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, tenía un gran potencial, el cual desperdiciaba en la forma de vida terrícola. Su padre le había enseñado esas dos técnicas las cuales usaba sólo con el fin de satisfacer sus caprichos. La joven de azulada cabellera no se había interesado en esas cosas, que, para su punto de vista; solo le quitaba tiempo que podría usar en otras cosas más útiles.

Su madre le había dicho que estaban en un periodo de paz y no era necesario entrenarla, y aunque estuviesen en una amenaza, no permitiría que su delicada hija participara en esas batallas tan sangrientas en las cuales sólo tenían que participar los hombres. Su madre le inculco que esas cosas no las tenían que hacer las mujeres, y que si lo hacían, iban a parecer machorras sin ninguna gracia. Bulma se opuso a su entrenamiento que tenía que tener como una saiyajin, y no una cualquiera, sino la mismísima princesa saiyajin. Pero ni con todo lo que le haya dicho su progenitora se cambiaban sus deseos de luchar, de aprender, de sentir la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo cuando haya tenido la primera victoria. De saber lo que se siente al pisotear los poderes de otros guerreros, de saber que podría ser la guerrera saiyajin más fuerte que hubiese existido. O, que incluso, pudiese llegar a ser la primera hembra súper saiyajin.

Ella quería entrenar, quería llenar sus más ocultos deseos de pelea.

—" _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quién me puede entrenar…? Mi padre no, él es demasiado fuerte, tiene un nivel muy alto, sería un estorbo en sus entrenamientos. A Trunks tampoco, él está más tiempo dedicado a la empresa que en entrenar. Pan tampoco, es mi amiga, pero no le puede pedir semejante favor. ¡Ya sé!... pero no creo que quiera entrenarme, pero que va. Aun así le pediré al señor Piccolo que me entrene… no creo que se oponga, si entreno a el señor Gohan cuando sólo era un crio no creo que se niegue a entrenar a otra saiyajin"—_ con ese último pensamiento Bra se salió de la tina y se puso su atuendo. Consistía en un short corto de color limón, una blusa de tirantes de color blanca y unos Vanz azules como su larga melena, esta se la agarro en una coleta alta y se dejó un pequeño flequillo. Cuando terminó se dispuso a salir de su habitación y fue a la sala de estar de la corporación. Esperó hasta que se hicieron las 10:00. Sonó el timbre, tomo su bolso con su tarjeta de crédito y salió.

—Hola Pan, ya estoy lista… ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Bra. En cuanto había abierto la puerta contemplo a su amiga Pan, ella tenía las mismas ropas que le gustaba usar a excepción que ya tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado y su cabello estaba un poco más largo que le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

—Claro, yo también estoy lista.

Las dos jóvenes hibridas se fueron volando al centro comercial. Hace tiempo que ellas no pasaban tiempo juntas y querían convivir. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar volando a su destino. Para que no fuesen detectadas volando por los cielos, decidieron aterrizar en unos callejones donde ninguna presencia vagaba. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban de compras.

—Woow… mira Pan esa blusa y esos aretes, ¿No son geniales?— Gritaba Bra muy sonriente y feliz. Se encontraba bastante a gusto con su amiga de esta manera.

—Son muy bonitos Bra, creo que sentarían muy bien en ti— contestó.

—Pero que dices Pan—dijo un poco sonrojada—, yo pensaba comprártelos a ti.

— ¿Qué? Pero Bra, yo casi no uso esas cosas.

—vamos… yo te las compraré.

—Pero Bra, no sé qué decir, ya van muchas cosas que me compras— dijo la pelinegra nerviosa. Se sentía feliz de que su amiga le comprara cosas y se acordara de ella, pero nunca tomaba en cuenta los gustos de Pan, pero esta se resignó. Al menos estaba pasando tiempo con su amiga.

—No te preocupes…—contestó mientras recibía su compra— Bueno, ya hemos comprado suficiente…—Pan asintió con la cabeza—oye Pan… quería pedirte un favor muy grande.

—Claro, puedes confiar en mi Bra— dijo mientras se sentaban en unas bancas vacías del centro comercial.

—Bueno, pues… ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bueno yo…he decidido, comenzar a entrenar— estaba tan nerviosa que sus dedos se tornaron blanquecinos. Lo dijo tartamudeando levemente, pero aun así, lo dijo con toda la decisión del mundo.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial! Eso me encanta Bra… y ¿Podemos entrenar juntas y todo?— Pan estaba demasiado emocionado. Siempre le había ilusionado entrenar con su amiga Bra, pero eso siempre pasaba en los sueños y, que su amiga viniera a decírselo era fantástico.

—Claro Pan… Pero no sólo te lo dije para que supieras, sino, para que me ayudaras a convencer al señor Piccolo a que me entrenase. Ya sé que es un poco raro, pero es la única opción que me queda para que mi padre no se entere.

—Por supuesto que te ayudare Bra… pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Si no me equivoco tu no querías entrenar, que querías ser una terrícola común y corriente.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero, no puedo negarlo. Tengo muchas ganas de aprender, de saber luchar y aprender a defenderme por mi cuenta— lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos— además, no es muy tarde para iniciar… apenas voy a cumplir quince años.

—Bueno… el problema será convencer al señor Piccolo, mi padre dijo que era un maestro demasiado estricto. Ahora se encuentra en las montañas— Pan lo había detectado por el Ki demasiado fácil, puesto que sabía en qué lugares iba a meditar el nameku.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil…— contestó. No tardaron y emprendieron el vuelo hacia las montañas.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Soy dueña del fanfic. No es plagio.


End file.
